<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Micro-Fiction but make it random by sorramislays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388562">Micro-Fiction but make it random</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorramislays/pseuds/sorramislays'>sorramislays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorramislays/pseuds/sorramislays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple collection of micro-fics<br/>All different kinds of genres<br/>All different kinds of characters<br/>All different kinds of scenarios</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cursed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I fucked it up again!”</p><p>“No,no it’s ok. You didn’t fuck it up, the spell worked. It’s not what we were going for but it’ll do for now”</p><p>“NOT WHAT WE WERE GOING FOR? THEY’RE LEMONS! HOW WILL LEMONS DO?!”</p><p>“Well we can think of something I’m sure. This amount of lemons can be made into something deadly (I think), if not at least something detrimental to someone’s health”</p><p>“LEMONS! Ahh they were meant to be demons… The Dark Lord won’t be happy about this, it’s over for me! ”</p><p>“Ah, I personally think you’re wrong on that, he might actually have a good chuckle about this, he usually does when you fuck something up.” </p><p>“So you admit it! I fucked it up! And yeah, The Dark Lord will laugh about this, laugh as he watches me fall into the black, inky, depths!” </p><p>“Nooo. He’ll laugh because you turned the towns people into lemons, he always finds your antics amusing. Last time when you tried to turn a stick into a poisons snake but ended up turning it into a snake that made people-”</p><p>“WHY BRING THAT UP! IT FUCKING BIT ME AND THAT WHOLE THING WAS EMBARRASSING FOR EVERYONE INVOLVED! And It- it wasn’t like I meant for it to do that to people, hahaha making THAT kind of thing and yaknowmakingpeopledo THAT kindofthing, ah haha wasn’t really my-”</p><p>“-yes! Just like that, making people say every thought that crossed their mind; wasn’t what you wanted, but he did have quite a laugh at their expense”</p><p>“humph! I was there you know, no need to remind of it”</p><p>“Yes you were, but you haven't seen him since. Did you know he kept that snake? Has it draped around his shoulders like an expensive velvet, real mink scarf… Makes vague threats with it just so he has en excuse to hear people make fools of themselves. Or perhaps so that people will give him more compliments.”</p><p>“oh why do you keep talking! It really wasn’t…wait he kept the snake? Like….as a pet?”</p><p>“That is one way to put it. Point is that he sees your apparent “fuck ups” as intentional, cruel ways to make fun of your targets. You’ve always managed to get the job done in the end, so why would he throw you into the depths if you do your job and make him laugh?”</p><p>“uh umm I..well I-I uh I don’t I”</p><p>“Yes, you well? you don’t?”</p><p>“Uhrg! Alright so maybe those times things worked out ok, but how the hell are we supposed to work this one out! Snakes are snakes but these guys are lemons!!” </p><p>“We’ll just have to get creative”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey Hey</p><p>Thanks for reading :) these are just me practising and messing around with ideas, so you'll not find anything serious. No promise on how long these will be or their quality but should be something new every week tho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red was their favourite colour. They would always draw using the red texter when they were little,  always wrote using the a red pen in their younger days at school (before the teachers gave them detention for doing so). All the toys they wanted had red somewhere in the design; they had several action figures of Spider man and Sailor Mars, even a teddy bear they’ve had ever since they could remember was cherry red with a black bow.</p>
<p>Red wasn’t a flattering colour on them. It had never suited the particular hue of their eyes, or didn’t quite stand out among the colour of their skin. When they wore that red coat (payed for with their first paycheck at that knock-off boutique in the high street) people pointed these things out.<br/>
They use to argue or dismiss people on this and what did it matter anyway? People would always have opinions; it was up to them to make decisions for theirself and if others disliked these choices, then that was something they could deal with. </p>
<p>There was only one scenario that they agreed with these people. When the colour surrounds them. When the colour is sudden and shiny; like the red leather pumps displayed on the manikin along with their new red coat.<br/>
The lights don’t make it any better either, just highlighting the shiny factor of the colour or just sending it into an ugly purple. It looked truly hideous caking itself to their hair and trickling through cracks in the pavement. </p>
<p>Red wasn’t their favourite colour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a short and simple one, meant to come across as a bit foreboding</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>